2 noticias
by kena86
Summary: 2 jovenes se embarazaran, para una son buenas noticias, para otra son malas, ¿que decision tomaran?
1. Chapter 1

"¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe?, ¿Por qué no tuve cuidado?, todo se echo a perder" se lamenta la chica oriental de lentes y cabello oscuro, en un rincón del baño de la universidad, con un pedazo de papel estrujado en su mano que confirmo su mayor temor: esta embarazada en su primer año en la universidad.

Meses antes

El inicio de la universidad de Hillwood, era respirar aire nuevo, todos sienten que entraron a una nueva etapa, pero no falta los que todavia se portan como niños.

-¡pase largo Harold!- exclama Stinky lanzando una pelota de balón americano, Harold, Stinky y Sid, no tienen el cerebro para los estudios, pero aprendieron a jugar este juego que le han dado una beca para jugar en el equipo de la escuela. Brainy.. es un misterio que este en la universidad, Ronda lo último que pensaría seria perder el tiempo estudiando, pero se gano popularidad en el taller de costura o como le llama ella "club de la moda del futuro", Nadine tiene su beca en estudios de insecto logia, Eugene.. Sigue teniendo accidentes, asi que es un misterio como logra tener sus trabajos a tiempo, si esta todo el tiempo con su novia en la enfermería, y si, Shena es la enfermera novata, Lila es nombrada presidenta de la junta de estudiantes, sigue siendo la misma con cara de zonza, pero casi nadie la toma en cuenta, pero dejando a un lado a estos, antes de empezar las clases, Phoebe, Gerald están junto a Helga en la casa de huéspedes, esperando…

-Debemos llevar una hora esperando, ¿a qué hora se le va ocurrir aparecer?- se queja Helga, muy pocas veces la han visto ansiosa, esto tiene muy entretenidos a la pareja.

-solo llevamos 15 minutos, Helga, relájate- pide Phoebe evitando las ganas de reír.

-pues... de todas formas se esta tardando-por lo general no hace comentarios tan ocurrentes, ahora si Phoebe y Gerald ríen aunque bajo.

Finalmente llega un taxi, y de repente salen los abuelos y los inquilinos para recibir a los del taxi, tapando la vista a los adolescentes.

-¡oigan llegamos primero!- replica Helga. Pero los inquilinos están ocupando dando abrazos de bienvenida a Stella, Nails, Arnold y hanna (la hermana menor). Sin embargo este ultimo si escucha la queja. Que logra safarse de su familia. -¡arnold!-

-¡helga!- Arnold corre abrazarla, no es la mas bonita de las niñas, pero después de que lo ayudara a encontrar a su familia en San Lorenzo, el finalmente vio su hermosa alma, aunque cabe mencionar que sigue sin esmerarse por verse refinada, su forma de vestir es algo tosca pero cómoda, y aun usa el color rosa, en especial en su blusa, pantalones de mezclilla azul y tenis, pero eso a él no le importa, se ha convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

-¿Qué onda viejo?- saluda Gerald animandose acercarse, a pesar del ceño fruncido de Helga como si hubiera interrumpido.

-Gerald- saluda Arnold, con su viejo saludo de pulgares.

-bienvenido Arnold- dice Phoebe sintiéndose un poco ajena.

-gracias es maravilloso regresar-

-cursi como siempre ¿eh? Cabeza de balón-

-extrañaba que me llamaras asi-dice Arnold abrazándola mas.

-¡hola Helga!- se acerca Hanna, la hermanita de Arnold ahora entrando a lo adolescencia.

-¿Qué hay? Creciste mucho, y pensar que la ultima que te vi apenas le llegabas a la cintura a tu mama- observa Helga mientras abraza a su pequeña amiga.

-¿no recibiste las fotos?- pregunta la joven, durante su viaje humanitario con sus padres, le ha mandado fotos.

-claro que las recibí, pero no es lo mismo- apenas se da cuenta que Arnold observa enternecido. -¿Qué miras, Arnoldo?- el mencionado se ríe otra vez a la mención de su otro nombre.

-¿entonces te quedaras para la universidad?-pregunta Phoebe, que son invitados a comer.

-exacto, mis padres decidieron que era hora de asentarse, ya han sido muchos años de trabajo, y quieren que Hanna crezca como niña normal-

-como que fallo en los primeros años ¿no?- dice Helga, su comentario es recibido entre risas, aunque a ella no le ve lo gracioso.

-entonces iras a nuestra vieja escuela, ojala que te toque el señor Simmons, el pensara que eres "espacial"- dice Gerald confundiendo a la niña con su comentario.

-lo que el quiere decir es que la palabra favorita del sr. Simmons es "especial" lo repite siempre-

-no es por hablar mal del señor Simmons pero esa palabrita ya me esta poniendo histérica- dice helga que recibe el apoyo de sus compañeros.

-tal vayas con mi hermana… ella creo que es un años mayor que tu-

-no Gerald, tienen casi la misma edad-

-¿ah si?-pregunta Gerald poniéndose hacer cuentas.

-me quedaría otro rato pero tenemos que reunir material, para estar listos el primer dia en la universidad- dice Phoebe levantándose.

-yo te acompaño- dice Gerald también levantándose.

-¿dime cabeza de balón? ¿Estás listo para el primer día de clases?- pregunta Helga sabiendo la respuesta.

-pues de hecho.. no.. no tengo nada para el primer dia..-

-yo tampoco- dice Hanna.

-entonces vayan de compras- propone Stella acercándose con picardia- ¿puedes ayudarlos Helga?- pide la señora a la rubia, que ruboriza al verse descubierta.


	2. Chapter 2

Uno pensaría que al no asistir a la escuela mientras das la vuelta al mundo con tus padres, serian unas largas vacaciones, pero no con Arnold, el aprovecho sus viajes para hacer tesis y entregar tareas por correo o mail, su hermana con duras penas y algunos berrinches lo logro, . Se sentían realizados, se sentían adultos, pero no lo eran, nadie les dijo lo contrario para no volverlos a la realidad. Algunos planearon hacer fiestas, pero al acercarse la fecha, los nervios empezaron a dominarlos que la celebración paso al olvido, pero a quienes les puso los nervios fueron las mamas; el famoso "debes verte bien en tu primer día", llegaron a pasar horas en tener ropa 100% limpia, perfecto corte de pelo, perfumes, buen aliento, los pobres chicos sentían que en cualquier momento se volverían locos, pero se les paso después de una semana. Gerald no era ningún tonto, pero solo consiguió beca al jugar en el equipo de basquetball, Helga, siempre fue lista pero es reconocida como presidenta del club de literatura, Phoebe, tiene una beca… de todo, sigue siendo la geniecito

Pero finalmente después del 1er mes, más de la mitad ya este en ambiente, aunque lamentan no compartir clases, el par de novios están más ocupados que nunca, por lo menos Phoebe ha logrado crear un horario para los fines del semana para que puedan estar juntos.

-¿Solo una hora para comer?- observa Helga el horario de planeación del siguiente fin de semana. – el restaurante es parte del boliche, ¿no nos vas a dejar jugar?-.

-lo siento Helga, pero según sus tareas, y nuestras tareas domesticas tal vez no tengamos tiempo-

-pero yo no tengo tarea- dice Arnold.

-que suerte tienes Arnoldo-gruñe helga.

-¿puedo verte hacer la tarea?- pregunta Arnold, sonrojando a Helga.

-yo casi no tengo tarea- dice Gerald.

Esto molesta a Phoebe, como si fueran unos desconsiderados -¡bueno! Yo si tengo mucha tarea, y ese es mi único momento libre-. Replica.

Este tipo de reacciones son muy raras en la chica pasiva, que incluso sorprenden a Helga. -¡caray! Bien, Phoebe, lo hubieras dicho antes, entonces nos vemos el sábado para comer hamburguesas y papas fritas- dice como queriendo animar la situación o mejor dicho aligerarla, porque la reacción de Phoebe los puso un poco tensos. -¿Qué tal si traes a Hanna, arnold?-

-y yo traeré a kimberly- dice Gerald.

-¡bien!-responde Phoebe ya un poco mas animada.

Un poco mas tarde: -cielos Arnold, ¿una hora a la semana? ¿crees que phoebe este asimilando bien la universidad?- pregunta Helga caminando a lado del cabeza de balón, expresando sus preocupaciones.

-siempre lo ha hecho helga, tal vez solo esta triste por no pasar tiempo con sus amigos- responde con toda seguridad.

-si debe ser eso- responde Helga al contrario de su novio ella no piensa lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, Helga se mantuvo preocupada por su amiga de la vida, ella sabe la apasionada estudiante que es, incluso lo trabajos que ella misma le imponía, como si fuera su secretaria, pero mientras avanzaban en la escuela, Phoebe se esforzaba mas por demostrar lo buena estudiante que es, y eso conllevaba cortar las horas en que están juntas, y más horas de investigación, tesis, incluso trabajos extras no pedidos, a alguien normal como helga le pareció muy exagerado pero la oriental ni siquiera sudo, hasta ahora, ahora sabe que Phoebe está obsesionada con ser la mejor estudiante, y si la conoce, estará dispuesta a encerrarse en su cuarto todo los años universitarios y eso no le gusta, y mucho menos que su amiga esta cabizbaja frente a un profesor en medio del pasillo.

-se lo diré por última vez, señorita, yo no acepto esa basura de tareas extra, ¿entendido? Limitase en traer solo lo que se le ha pedido y no me haga perder el tiempo, y la próxima vez que haga un presentación de 10 minutos, solo quiero 10 minutos, no me importa si es la información completa, limitase al tiempo que se le pidió ¿entendido?- dice el profesor.

-s… si Profesor- responde Phoebe con una voz de angustia y todavía cabizbaja mientras se alejaba.

-¡phoebe! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo ese..?-

-¡Helga! Por favor no me provoques más problemas-

-¿yo? ¿Oye de que..? Yo solo..-

-lo siento Helga, lo siento, es que mi sistema de estudio no parece funcionar en la universidad, ya van 3 profes que me piden que no haga tarea extra, y 5 que no me extienda en mis presentaciones, pero uno me dijo que mi manera era aburrida-

-¡pero que descaro! ¿Cómo se…? –Helga intenta volver a despotricar contra los profesores, pero su amiga la vuelve a interrumpir.

-¡Helga! Ellos son los profesores, son profesionales, ellos saben.. Saben lo que hacen- resume tristemente- es la universidad, debí suponer que era diferente, pero no esperaba tanto-.

-pues… eh… bueno, ve el lado bueno, Phoebe- dice Helga tratando de animar a su amiga con una irónica verdad.

-¿Cuál "lado bueno"?- pregunta Phoebe sin creer lo que escucha.

-sin tareas extras y con prácticas de presentaciones cortas, podras estar más tiempo con tu novio y con tus amigos- dice Helga sin ocultar su alegría. Phoebe se sorprende ante las palabras de la rubia, lo piensa un poco, pero sonríe.

-tienes razón, Helga, tendré que reorganizar mi agenda, pero puedo pasar más tiempo con ustedes- sentencia Phoebe más animada.

-hoy es viernes, amiga, ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a la fiesta?-

-¿fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta?-

-¿no lo supiste? Ronda organiza una pequeña celebración "madura" por sobrevivir al primer mes en la universidad, pero te advierto que habrá cerveza y alcohol- dice Helga.

-desde que entramos me desconecte de todos- dice algo apenada.

-¿entonces?-

-…mmmmhhmm, bien, ire- responde Phoebe mas contenta.


	3. Chapter 3

Más tarde, anocheciendo. -¿convenciste a Phoebe de ir?- pregunta Arnold en el celular.

-no la convencí, en realidad, creo que la idea de respirar aire fresco le gusto, pero le dio duro lo que los profesores le dijeron, ser la mejor estudiante a solo una alumna mas, no le hace gracias, no renunciara a ser la mejor, ¿recuerdas lo del poema? Espero que no... como sea, pasare por ella, nos vemos alla- dice Helga mientras se ve en el espejo, esta vestida con ropa normal, pero más femenina, y se le notan mas las curvas "tal vez debería ponerme algo mas flojo"

-¿tu? ¿Por qué no va Gerald?- pregunta el cabeza de balón.

-ah, porque Phoebe dice que quiere darle una sorpresa-

-estoy seguro que todos nos daremos una sorpresa cuando lleguen- dice Arnold antes de escuchar que le cuelgan. –tipico-.

Finalmente Helga decide no cambiar su ropa, porque se está haciendo tarde, llega justo a tiempo por su amiga, toc toc, abre la mama de phoebe. –mo cherry, que tal Helga, Phoebe esta lista, le puse mi perfume-

-bien, señora- phoebe aparece, un vestido holgado pero ancho del cuello, dejando al aire los hombros y las tiras de un top de color azul claro y una falda bohemia hasta la rodillas de color azul un poco mas oscuro y zapatillas, no le aviso que seria con ropa casual, pero no la mandara de regreso, será el alma de la fiesta. -¿lista, entonces?-

-claro- responde Phoebe despidiéndose de sus padres.

Si ronda no quiso quedar en el olvida, por asuntos universitarios, lo logro, tal vez la nombren miembro especial de la junta de estudiantes para organizar los festivales y bailes, aunque no lo crean Ronda si se esfuerza, a veces, como en esta fiesta, para los aun adolescentes que ahora son universitarios, le costó conseguir los bebidas, especialmente que sus padres le dieran permiso para una posible "alocada" fiesta, si lograba pasar esta noche sin daños, tendría permisos de alta prioridad.

-¡se la están pasando bien!- exclama en medio de la sala, para hacerse oír en medio de la música, algunos bailan animadamente, pero la otra mitad tratan de conversar en medio del escándalo. Así que Helga y Phoebe no requieren pedir permiso para entrar.

-que descuidada, podría entrar un ladrón, que no espere que vote por ella como la representante de nuestro año- se queja Helga, solo escuchada por Phoebe.

-Helga, mira como están vestidos todos, debo parecer un bicho raro- observa la chica de pelo negro, queriendo desaparecer.

-no digas tonterías, te ves bien, están muy ocupados con sus asuntos- mirando de reojo encuentra una pareja en una maraña de manos, "sospecho que algo se saldrá de control" piensa apartando la vista, sintiéndose perturbada, tal vez no fue buena idea, porque algunos están poniendo borrachos.

-¡hola chicas!- escuchan a sus chicos y los ven saliendo de la pista de baile, chocando con todos, debieron tardar un minuto entero en llegar a ellas, fue muy entretenido para el par amigas, que se rieron. -¡vaya fiesta!-.

Pero Arnold, no esta nada contento, de hecho parece un poco asustado- esto se esta poniendo feo, Ronda no debió traer bebidas alcoholicas, tal vez unos jugos o refrescos- dice Arnold abrazando a Helga como esperando que algún loco los atacara.

-Arnold me sorprendes, tu siempre solucionas todo, por que no le das un consejo a Ronda- dice Helga en un tono sarcástico pero significante.

-uh… ok- suelta a Helga y va con directo con Ronda, que está viendo su alrededor, un poco confundida, arriba de la mesa, solo observa y esta un poco alejada, sin mencionar que trata de alejarse de Curly, pero desde ahí no lo ve, pero Arnold le llamo le atención.

-¡Ronda! ¡pon música tranquila o te van a destruir tu casa!- grita para hacerse escuchar, aunque ella no entiende porque, no se puede dudar de Arnold, asi que se apresura a cambiar la música ruidosa por una mas tranquila, pocos se quejaron, algunas parejas aprovecharon para bailar juntitos y otros mejor se sentaron a conversar.

Olvidando por fin a Curly, Ronda los pequeños desastres. –oh, cielos, alguien trato de pegar goma de mascar a la paredes, Nadine ayudame-

-Ronda, no lo tomes a mal, pero no debiste traer bebidas alcoholicas, no estamos acostumbrados, nadie se lo esta aguantando-

-tal vez tengas razón, Arnold, pero ya es tarde, no puedo conseguir otras bebidas, sin mencionar que mas de mitad están cayendo dormidos – observa Ronda muy triste.

-¡Ronda! ¡tú aire acondicionado se paro!- exclama Nadine.

-¡¿Qué? ¡ay, no! ¡con el infernal calor que hace! ¡se arruino mi primera fiesta universitaria!- y no se equivoca con tanta gente, empezaron a acalorarse, y tomaban mas bebidas frias.

-¡ya no puedo mas! ¡por favor Helga! ¡tomemos algo!- suplica Phoebe a su amiga.

-está bien, está bien, solo un poco porque de seguro no tiene buen sabor- responde Helga, quien también le está dando mucha sed.

Se sirven un par de vasos, pero como la sed les está dando duro, se llenaron sus vasos y de paso se dieron unos tragos, pero solo llevaron la mitad de la bebidas porque unos brazos las obligan a bajar los los vasos.

-¡¿estan locas? ¡no puede beber eso, es muy fuerte!- exclaman Gerald y Arnold alterado, sin embargo la bebida fue rápida, y las chicas tomaron mal los gritos de los chicos y sin previo aviso, lo que queda en sus vasos se los arrojan a las bocas del par amigos, no pudieron eviarlo, tomaron un gran trago, las chicas rieron ante su venganza.

No saben cuánto tiempo paso, solo saben que están algo mareados, -si mi madre estuviera aquí seria testigo de que es la primera vez que tomo, estaría feliz- dice Helga sentada en el piso mientras se echa aire con una hoja grande que arranco de una planta de la mama de Ronda "mi mamá me va a matar" escuchan a Ronda mientras su amiga la consuela.

-no se si me duele el estomago, solo se que no me siento bien- dice Arnold un poco perdido. En cambio Gerald y Phoebe parecían tener una platica entre manos y la mirada, parecían perdido.

-eh ronda, algunos.. eh..-

-solo cierra las puertas de las habitaciones de mis padres, que se queden en la sala, y los que no estén tan borrachos y despiertos que me ayuden a traer cubetas de agua fría, tengo una noche larga-

-yo te ayudare mi reina- se acerca Curly, quien sabe de donde, pero ronda se alegro de verlo.

-si dejas este lugar como a mi mamá le gusta, no solo te estare agradecida, si no que reconsiderare una posible relación- dicta Ronda totalmente rendida.

-¡si!- exclama Curly, despertando de su ensimismo a Gerald y Phoebe mientras que Helga y Arnold se estaban quedando dormidos, igual se despertaron.

-cuanto ruido hacen aquí, vámonos- se queja Helga todavía un poco mareada, pero consiente para obligar a los 3 a levantarse para irse de allí, como los principales están tratando de bajar el calor y el otro "calor" a los invitados, no se fijan en los que se fugan.

Los fugitivos medio idos, no borrachos, pero si mareados, Arnold y Helga parecen que se van a caer sin mencionar que les esta costando llevar a la pareja animada, hasta que... -¡mira Arnold! ¡la casa del árbol!- exclama Helga logrando visualizar un viejo recuerdo de la infancia.

-¿podremos..?- se pregunta Arnold mientras jala a la otra pareja.

1 hora después (imagínense lo que quieran).

Empezó a llover, y la madera de la casa del árbol ya no era tan resistente y no tardo en empezar a inundarse, despertando a los bellos durmientes, con un poco de jaqueca, salieron como pudieron de la casita, pero su cuerpo sigue sin acostumbrarse al alcohol, solo se dirá que tenían la terrible necesidad de irse a la cama, sin darse cuenta se separaron, se fueron cada quien por su lado, tenían la curiosa suerte de tener sus propias llaves de la casa. Y finalmente caer en sus calientitas camas.


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente:

Casa de Arnold: -¿Qué paso? – se queja mientras se levanta.

Casa de Helga: -¿Qué diablos? Oh mi cabeza-.

Casa de Gerald: -¿Qué…?-.

Casa de Phoebe: -¿Qué sucedió? … espe.. espera.. creo que .. algo paso.. creo... oh mi cabeza-.

Horas después: casa de Arnold -¿dices que esa muchacha llevo bebidas alcoholicas?- pregunto Stella molesta mientras obliga a su hijo tomar café negro.

-la pobre Ronda, alguien debió aconsejarla mal o creyo que ya teníamos permiso, ay-

-pues si esa chiquilla es la encargada de los bailes de la escuela, tu no iras a ninguna, mira nada mas, tu primera fiesta, y regresas casi borracho y mojado, te dormiste con la ropa mojada, tendrá la peor gripe de tu vida, estoy segura-

-puedo suplicar que me ayudes a curarme para regresar a clases el lunes- pide Arnold.

-Claro hijo, tienes suerte de tener a una doctora como madre-

Casa de Helga: -mira papa, si a ella le dieron permiso sus padres, era su responsabilidad- se queja Helga, despeus de la reprimenda de su padre, y ahora explica que fue la chica rica que llevo el alcohol.

-ho, esto ya no es la secundaria, no puedo irme a quejar por las travesuras de la niña rica, ¡muy adulta! ¿no?, de lo que si se es que en estas escuelas te comen vivo, si el director es inteligente la expulsara..-

-¡bob! ¡por dios! ¡callate! ¡no ves que tengo migraña!- exclama Helga sosteniendo su cabeza, mientras su hermana le sirve café fuerte.

Casa de Gerald. -¡oh! Mi hombrecito llego y se puso a dormir ¿Por qué estas mojado?- pregunta la madre de Gerald.

-estaba lloviendo-

-pues cambiate, oh te dara una fuerte gripe-

-achu-

-muy tarde, ve a darte un baño, mientras te hago sopa-

Casa de Phoebe: -debería hablar seriamente con los padres de esa chica- dice el papa de Phoebe.

-olvídalo papa, ella ya esta sufriendo aceptando la derrota de que tal vez nunca sea la organizadora de bailes, y aunque no lo creas para ella es muy duro- explica phoebe después de un baño caliente y un poco de se te siente bien, aun con un poco de dolor de cabeza.

-cierto, mon, recuerda que esa edad creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, asi son todos, pero tu llegaste temprano, ¿significa que no era buena la fiesta?-.

-eh, no, acabo antes de empezar-

-te sugiero que te concentres en la universidad, jovencita, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo- dice el padre, el por lo general no es asi, pero considera que es un gran paso. Dejando algo tensa a la chica.

-si.. si Papá-

Por lo menos después de 2 semanas, el tema de conversación, aparte de alguno de primer año ya tenían a su profesor favorito más odiado, era el fracaso de fiesta de Ronda, aparte de su amiga Nadine, su nuevo novio, Curly se mantuvieron a su lado para animarla, pero ya no tiene la confianza de antes, por lo menos le queda el taller de costura.

-Pobre Ronda-dice Phoebe viéndola desde lejos.

-incluso yo estoy sorprendida, ¿Qué paso con esa Ronda que cuidaba hasta el mismo detalle para quedar perfecta?- se pregunto Helga.

-creo que yo sé- dice Arnold, su novio y la otra pareja se le quedan mirando.- en realidad Ronda no tuvo ningún cuidado de organizar la fiesta, el alcohol lo consiguió Harold o Stinky, pero en realidad estaba preocupada por deshacerse de Curly, si quería ser la reina de la universidad no dejaría que nadie la viera con él-.

-¡el mismo cuento de siempre!- exclamo Helga –aunque parece que ya lo supero- señala a la nueva pareja.

-como sea, vayamos a nuestros asuntos, ¿Cómo fue su fin de semana?- pregunta Gerald.

-en cama-.

-en cama-.

-en cama con sopita-.

-¿no puedo creer que solo un poco de alcohol nos haya puesto alucinar? Yo estaba seguro que estábamos muy cómodos en la casa del árbol- comento Gerald como si se hubiera ocurrido una idea alocada.

-sí, yo... ¡espera! ¿tú también?- pregunta Arnold parándose en seco.

-¿yo también que?-pregunta Gerald.

-según también yo alucinaba que estábamos en la casa del árbol, y nosotros…-

Las chicas no dicen nada, ya saben lo que los chicos hablan, ellas también creyeron que habían desvariado por culpa del alcohol, pero ¿y si paso?

Después de clases: -bien, bien, chicos, tranquilos, no recordamos nada, será como si no hubiera pasado, y tampoco hubo consecuencias- declara Helga todavía un poco nerviosa, después de darse cuenta que si estuvieron en la casa del árbol medio desenfocados, y que si paso algo, pero no lo recordaban del todo, finalmente fueron a la casita, y para susto de muerte para Phoebe, encontró sus calzones y Helga solo un broche, pero nada mas.

-he.. Helga tiene.. Razón.. – dice Gerald un poco shockeado, pero más tranquilo al escuchar a la rubia.

-como si no... Hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera pasado- repite Phoebe ensimismada.

Arnold no dice nada pero también se tranquiliza. -¡un momento! – exclama Phoebe abalanzándose sobre su mochila y sacando cosas. Su grito altera a los otros 3, preguntándose que le pasa a la chica de pelo negro, finalmente saca su agenda y empieza a… ¿contar?

-¿Phoebe?- pregutna Gerald, pero la chica no responde tiene los ojos fijos en su agenda, pero mas bien termina con una cara que Helga conoce de "no se la respuesta", asi que su amiga se acerca, y nota lo que la tiene confundida.

-no te preocupes Phoebe, tus cálculos nunca fallan, seguro no pasa nada.-

-¿y tu Helga?- pregunta Phoebe volviendo su mirada a su mejor amiga.

-eh… ya checare mi agenda, porque ahorita no lo traigo… eh… ya vámonos- propone Helga un poco mas nerviosa de la que estaba hace segundos. Pero Arnold también, pero no lo nota. No se hablan al salir, ni al separarse.

Helga al llegar a su casa, se dirigió directamente a su cuarto buscando su agenda, y no tarda en darse cuenta que la respuesta es. :"tal vez si, tal vez no" –que remedio, habrá que esperar que dice el tiempo- dice un poco molesta, pero un sentimiento empezó a nacer dentro de ella –pero seria lindo que Arnold y yo estuviéramos unidos asi- se dice a si misma mientras se asoma por la ventana para sentir los rayos del sol.

Pero era una historia diferente con Phoebe: -y bien, cielito, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?-

-¿eh?... ¿Qué?... ¡si! Voy muy bien, padre, gracias por preguntar- dice la chica, apunto de ponerse a temblar- ahora tengo que ir hacer la tarea, con su permiso- se va lo mas pronto posible, el padre satisfecho vuelve a su lectura del periódico, pero su esposa nota el cambio en su hija, pero lo toma como un efecto de los estudios, si esposo por lo general no es asi, siempre ha estado orgulloso de su hija, pero el asunto de la universidad lo ha puesto un poco más estricto, eso la está molestando, pero Phoebe no replica, asi que no puede quejarse.

Sin embargo Phoebe no tiene cabeza para estudiar, tiembla y su cabeza no deja de repetir "¿estara o no estará?".

Una semana después: Helga esta tranquila los nervios se le pasaron, Phoebe esta un poco nervioso pero no se le ha pasado el temor, sin embargo la semana paso normal, y ambas sentían que todo seguiría igual, eso creían..

En el receso: - mmm, sándwich de pavo- se relame Helga mientras saca su almuerzo.

-fruta con yogurt- ahora se relame Phoebe mientras prueba un poco.

-vamos chicas, no nos dejen atrás- pide Gerald mientras saca su propio almuerzo.

-¿pasa algo Helga?- escuchan a Arnold, Helga tiene una cara querer entender algo, solto su sándwich y se fue a un bote de basura cercano, y vomito, Phoebe, al ver esto solto su fruto y solo quedo paralizada a lo que paso, Arnold fue tras su novia, Gerald, mirada a Helga y a Phoebe, como esperando ver la respuesta en sus ojos, pero no. Helga regresa junto a su sándwich que lo vuelve a tomar y sigue comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, al ver que los otros tres la están mirando -¿Qué?-.

Saliendo de la escuela, Helga es jaloneada por su mejor amiga -¡phoebe! ¡vas a arracarme el brazo! ¡por favor! ¡detente!- pero Phoebe no se detiene, mientras todos salen para sus casas, ella jala a la rubia hasta la enfermería- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-.

-¿Qué, que hacemos aquí?, debemos despejar la duda de una vez- dice Phoebe algo alterada, eso si, ahora que esta ahí, parece que ni quiere entrar, ahora Helga decide jalarla dentro de la enfermería.

-señoritas, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- pregunta la enfermera, Shena también levanta la vista al ver quienes son.

-un par de pruebas de embarazo, por favor-pide Helga.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente: -¡¿Qué hicieron QUE?- exclama Gerald al escuchar la que hicieron Phoebe y Helga.

-¡no nos grites cabeza de cepillo!- también exclama Helga haciendo frente a Gerlad –de todas íbamos hacerlo, así nos quitamos de la duda ¿o tu que piensas que debimos hacer, cabeza de balón?- busca el apoyo de su novio.

-tiene razón Gerald, es el único modo- responde el joven rubio sin alterarse, toma la mano de Helga como mostrando su apoyo. Sin embargo Gerald parece un poco alterado ante la posibilidad de saber la respuesta más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-¡ok! ¡ok! Pues… por ahí me avisan- dice y se va, sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de su novia, lo cual le rompe el corazón.

-*sigh* llevare a Phoebe a su casa- dice Helga.

-no Helga, yo puedo irme sola- sentencia Phoebe yéndose por su cuenta. Dejando un poco tensos a Arnold y Helga, pero él lo compensa dando un fuerte abrazo a su chica.

La enfermera de la universidad, tenía amigos en una clínica donde se hacen pruebas, y ahí le hacen el favor de hacer pruebas de embarazo lo más rápido posible, así que ya estuvieron al día siguiente, ni Helga ni Phoebe pudieron dormir bien, por lo menos, una se le quedo mirando la luna y otra estuvo dando vueltas en su cama con los nervios de punta, es un milagro que haya salido de su casa con el cabello en su lugar, eso si, ambas apenas cierran la puerta de su respectiva casa, se van corriendo a la universidad de Hillwood, casi chocan en la entrada, pero si chocan con los demás mientras se abren paso "¡hey, cuidado!" se queja Harold cuando Helga sin mucho esfuerzo lo hace a un lado.

Aunque no se detienen hasta llegar a la puerta, si se sorprenden al ver a Shena esperándolas- hola-

-ho.. hola Shena-saluda Helga, pero no Phoebe, a quien por fin le dio un tic en el ojo, Shena mantiene su sonrisa mientras les da su sobre correspondiente.

-suerte- dice Shena mientras regresa a sus tareas en la enfermería.

Helga vuelve la mirada a su mejor amiga, quien parece a punto de temblar- juntas, 1, 2,…-

Los chicos apenas vieron las espaldas de sus novias entrando al pasillo de la universidad, se quedaron en el jardín a esperar, no tuvieron el valor de seguirlas, ni siquiera para entrar a clases o las practica de básquetbol de Gerald. Solo se ponen bajo la sombra del árbol donde juntos toman el almuerzo.

Después de un corto rato, Arnold ve una figura, bailando en el jardín, esforzando los ojos se da cuenta que es Helga, sin avisarle a su amigo, se levanta y va a ver que se trae su chica.

Gerald le sorprende el repentino movimiento de Arnold, pero no tarda también en identificar a Helga comportándose medio rara, pero se acuerda de Phoebe, la busca con la mirada, y no la encuentra, con duda, pero decide irla a buscar a la enfermería, dejando al par de rubios en el jardín.

Ya está cerca de la enfermería, pero escucha un ruido que no supo identificar, pero venia del baño de mujeres, sabiendo que a esas horas no hay nadie, sospechando de quien se trataba, abre la puerta y escucha – todo se echo a perder-.

-¿Phoebe?- entra Gerald, encuentra a su novia en la esquina llorando con un papel en la mano.

-es positivo, Gerald, estoy embarazada-.

En el jardín una pareja se abraza amorosamente.


	6. Chapter 6

-yo… yo… -

-¿Quién me va ayudar con este problema?- se dice Phoebe. Gerald solo se queda en silencio.

-ya... ya veremos, quien no s ayuda- ofrece su mano para que ella se levante. Solo caminan para el jardín, ya es hora del almuerzo, y varios estudiantes están a punto de almorzar, y de repente ven que Helga y Arnold suben a la fuente que está en medio del jardín, y Helga silba muy fuerte, llamando la atención de varios que están cerca.

-Compañeros tenemos un anuncio- exclama Arnold, llamando más a lo atención especialmente a su grupo de conocidos. –Helga y yo hemos decidido casarnos- varios exclamaron asombro y algunos incredulidad, otros sin importancia. –así que están invitados este fin de semana a nuestra boda- ahora que no le daban importancia están mas atentos y asombrados, algunos ya empezaron a murmurar "¿estan locos?" "son muy jóvenes" "a mí se me hace que ya se comieron la torta" "tengo hambre"- Rhonda ¿quisiera ser nuestra organizadora?- pregunta Arnold a la chica rica, ella se queda de piedra un momento, pero no tarda en ponerse a brincar feliz, una oportunidad para remedir su anterior fracaso.

Gerald y Phoebe están de piedra, ¿Cómo pueden ellos estar tan tranquilos? ¿Acaso no les importaba su futuro? ¿Y la universidad?.

Casa de huéspedes: Stella escucha la puerta abrirse, su hijo tardo en llegar de la universidad, va a su encuentro, pero su hija se adelanta.

-hola Helga ¿para qué es esa maleta?- al llegar a la puerta ve que su hijo viene acompañado de Helga, la cual tiene una maleta- ¿Helga?-.

-si pregunta si mi familia sabe que me salí de casa, solo dire que bob vio la maleta y no dijo nada- responde Helga.

-no me sorprende- responde Stella, Arnold le conto sobre la triste vida de su novia –pero no tenemos cuartos…-

-tu sube a mi cuarto Helga, yo hablo con mis padres- pide Arnold, sorprendiendo a Stella, Helga se adelanta antes de que alguien diga algo.

-¿sucede algo, Arnold?- pregunta Stella mientras sigue a su hijo al comedor, Hanna se siente algo incomoda y mejor decide seguir a Helga.

Unos minutos mas tarde.

Miles y Stella escuchan todo lo que su hijo dice, y no saben que expresar-bien, estoy entre enojada y… no se… feliz de que voy a tener un nieto… y triste de que tal vez te pierdas la universidad… creo- dice la madre.

-si.. lo mismo que tu madre, aunque creo que un poco mas enojado, se supone que regresamos para que tuvieras la universidad, pero ustedes no tuvieron la culpa, creo... la culpa la tuvo esa chica y su fiesta con alcohol, tal vez no debimos dejarte ir-

-por favor Miles, Arnold esta muy grande para prohibirle-

-Papá, Mamá, les prometo que hare todo lo posible para terminar este año en la universidad, pero no perderé esta oportunidad, se que soy muy joven… y quiero hacer todo lo posible para ser un buen padre-

-ya hay clases de para padres- comenta miles, Stella sonríe y sus ojos se asoman lagrimas de felicidad y orgullo.

En el cuarto de Arnold: -¡voy a ser tía! ¡voy a ser tía!- exclama Hanna mientras salta en la cama.

-¡tia! ¡tia! ¡tia! ¿Cuál tia?- también se había unido la abuela Gertie, pero a su edad, el olvido es mas frecuente.

-jeje- rie Helga ante la reacción de ambas, pensando que por fin tener una familia de verdad.

En la casa de Phoebe: -yo no puedo, Phoebe, yo… tengo un futuro en el basquetbol, una beca, dicen que vendrán promotores en el juego… yo…, me tengo que ir- es lo único que dice Gerald antes de irse, dejando desconsolada a la joven de lentes.

En la casa de Arnold: -no lo se Miles, no creo que les importe- dice Stella mientras su esposo intenta que tome el auricular del teléfono.

-yo tampoco creo que les importe, pero tal vez tengan una idea errada de que Helga esta haciendo un berrinche y que regresara a la hora de la cena- explica Miles mientras busca un número de teléfono.

-bien, pero ¿Por qué no se lo dices tu?- pregunta Stella empezando a enojarse porque su esposo le tiene el auricular en las narices.

-porque yo todavía no lo asimilo- el teléfono suena y ambos se ponen nerviosos.

-¿hola?- contesta Bob Pataki, Miles suelta el auricular por la sorpresa, Stella logra atraparlo casi con un poco de malabares, pero logra agarrar correctamente el teléfono.

-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien?- vuelve a preguntar la irritante voz de Bob. Stella odia su voz, pero no ésta intimidada.- ¡contesten con un demonio!-

-deberia cuidar su lenguaje en el teléfono, por cierto habla Stella Shortman-

-¿Quién?-

-grrr, la madre de Arnold-

-¿la mama de Alfred?-

-¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!, y más vale que se vaya acostumbrando al nombre, Helga ésta embarazada, ella y Arnold se casaran este fin de semana y se quedara a vivir con nosotros, adiós- Stella cuelga antes de escuchar alguna replica del rey de los comunicadores.

-sabia que tu lo pondrías en su lugar- dice miles, Stella frunce el ceño a su esposo que solo puede poner cara de pena.

Cuarto de Arnold: -¿y bien?- pregunta Helga mientra ve como Arnold hace su sexto intento de llamar a Gerald.

-nada- responde Arnold rendido.

-tampoco me responde Phoebe, deberíamos ir a verlos, Arnold- propone Helga pero antes de que Arnold le dé una respuesta, la puerta que esta entreabierta, entra Stella.

-nadie sale, ya esta anocheciendo, y quiero que me ayuden con la cena- ordena la nueva casera. Arnold y Helga la siguen a la cocina, ambos con sus propios pensamientos sobre sus amigos.

Mientras que la otra pareja tienen pensamientos confusos, encerrados en sus propios cuartos, sin ganas de comer, pero más que nada sintiéndose solos en el mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

Al dia siguiente, esperan poder hablar con Phoebe y Gerald, sin embargo, Arnold se da cuenta que no pensó bien al anunciar su prematura boda, al regresar ala universidad, sus antiguos compañeros, se acercaron para felicitarlos personalmente, menos Gerald y Phoebe, sin mencionar las continuos cuestionamientos de Rhonda sobre como querían la fiesta.

-cabeza de chorlito, tal vez no debiste pedirle a Rhonda que organizara nuestra boda- se queja Helga después de que la niña rica le preguntara sobre el color de los globos.

-supongo que fue algo precipitado jeje, yo.. –

-no, déjame hablar a mí, Rhonda- la llama, la chica de traje rojo-negro se acerca con entusiasmo.

-¿si?-

-Rhonda querida, te agradecemos todas las molestias que te estás tomando al organizar nuestra boda, pero creo que debo recordarte que no tenemos dinero para pagarte, lo cual significa…-

-yo pago todo-

-¡¿qu.. Qué?- Arnold y Helga se quedan en blanco al escuchar estas palabras-¿es… es broma?-.

-¿broma? Ustedes me dan una oportunidad para remediarme, por no mencionar… jeje… que es obvio que estas embarazada por la… jeje.. ¿entonces… donde será la fiesta?- cambia el tema.

-¿eh?... no… no sabemos todavía…- responde Arnold.

-permítanme recomendarles el salón de fiestas de mi casa- dice Rhonda.

-tu casa…- repite Helga aun sin poder creer lo que escucha.

-¿alguna banda para el vals?- pregunta otra vez.

-eh… no sabemos… ¿podríamos seguir con esto después?, Arnold y yo tenemos que hacer algo- interrumpe Helga acordándose de su amiga.

-muy bien, hablamos después, ¡vamos Curly!- ordena Rhonda a su novio, quien lleva los libros de su chica.

-por lo general tanta amabilidad me haría sentir incomodo, pero si Rhonda va a pagar…-

-¡Arnoldo! Tenemos otro asunto, ¿recuerdas? Tu ve con Gerald y yo con Phoebe- ahora ordena un poco irritada por el olvido del chico.

-¿eh? ¡ah! Claro- Arnold se separa de su novia, para ir en busca de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo no fue fácil, como no compartían clase, solo podía buscarlo con la mirada cuando cambiaba de salón, ni siquiera lo vio a la hora del almuerzo, donde se reencontró con Helga. -¿encontraste a Phoebe?-.

-no, y dicen que si vino, pero no la veo por ningún lado- responde Helga preocupada.

-deberíamos verlos aquí… ¿no?- se pregunta Arnold observando a su alrededor esperando verlos acercarse.

-Arnold, sospecho que algo paso- piensa Helga, Arnold la abraza para reconfortarla.

Más tarde. –ni una llamada, ni una visita, esta me está poniendo de mal humor- se queja Helga observando el teléfono, mientras de vueltas por el cuarto de Arnold.

-tranquila Helga vas hacer un hoyo en el piso-

-no puedo estar tranquila, cabeza de balón, siento que algo malo paso, y me volveré loca si no se nada de mi amiga, ¿no te preocupa Gerald?-.

-Claro que mi preocupo, ¿pero que puedo hacer si él no quiere hablar?, no voy a forzarlo- responde Arnold, pero en realidad esta más preocupado por Helga, su estado podría afectar a su bebe. Pero no niega que le gustaría saber qué diablos les pasa a la otra pareja.

*Ting ting ting* suena el celular de Helga, y esta se lanza sobre el. -¡Helga!- exclama Arnold queriendo discutir sobre movimientos bruscos durante el embarazo.

-¡es un mensaje de Phoebe!- exclama finalmente aliviada- dice que viene para aca-.

-eso está bien, he..- *zoom zoom zoom* ahora es el celular de Arnold el que suena.-¡es de Gerald! quiere verme en la florería, ¿debería mejor invitarlo a venir?-.

-no, Arnold, no lo arruines, tal vez estén peleados, mejor espera que yo hable con ella... tú hablas con él y ya veremos- aconseja Helga sabiamente.

-ah… está bien, buena suerte- se despide Arnold con un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Helga está contenta de tener una maravillosa pareja y espera resolver el problema de su amiga. Se baja para esperarla afuera de la casa de huéspedes. Debió tardar más de 15 minutos en llegar, pero Phoebe llego. -¡Phoebe!- esta tenía una extraña mirada entre enojo y desconsuelo- ¿Phoebe?-.

-tu… ¡tu estás loca!- exclama Phoebe, dejando confundida a la rubia.

-¿Qué?-pregunta en vos baja, aunque ella ni siquiera se oye.

-¿piensas dejar la universidad?-

-¿eh?... pues tal vez si..-

-¡Estás loca! ¡Después de todo el esfuerzo que se hizo para entrar!-

-¿eh?- algo está mal, ¿Cuál esfuerzo? Ah Helga no se le hizo difíciles los exámenes de admisión, y si no hubiera entrado, le daba igual, se lo dijo a Phoebe, ¿Por qué pone palabras en su boca?-¿Phoebe?-.

-¡y todo por un bebe que no nace! ¿Por qué no te libras de el y continuas?- ¡Eso no lo iba tolerar! ¡No permitirá que se meta con su bebe nonato!

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡no hables asi de mi hijo! ¿Qué te has creído? ¡Si Arnold te oyera, no te lo perdonaría!-

-claro, tenía que ser, que suerte tienes de tener un hijo del hombre más bueno del mundo, si fuera otro, te mandaría a volar-.

-¿eh? ¿de eso se trata? ¿Gerald te abandono? ¡y vienes a desquitarte conmigo! ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, tengo mucho suerte de tener a Arnold, y estoy muy feliz de tener a su hijo, de quien te pido tengas respeto, yo no voy a decirte que hacer con tu vida y tu bebe, lamento mucho lo que te hizo Gerald, pero solo viniste a gritarme lo que piensas de ti misma y lo que quieres hacer, se nota que nos hablado con tus padres, aunque esté en desacuerdo, no puedo decirte que hacer con tu… au.. au .. ¡auch!- Helga empieza a sentir un dolor en el vientre, el disgusto que le provoco Phoebe fue grande y doloroso, y parece que le afecto a su bebe-¡mi bebe! ¡ah!-.

-¿He.. Helga?- escucha la voz De Phoebe, pero no le ve la cara, porque se deja caer de rodillas por el dolor, pero nota que es de susto y preocupación.

-¡HELGA!-ahora escucha unas voces que creyo no volver a oir, Bob y Miriam se acercaron, Bob la levante entre sus brazos, no identifica su expresión- ¿¡esto era lo que querías! ¡¿Provocarle un aborto involuntario a Helga? ¿Es una venganza?- Phoebe tiene lagrimas en sus ojos, temerosa de provocar justamente lo que Bob dijo- resiste Hija, ¡Miriam! ¡Está escapando, atrápala!- exclama Bob, Helga nunca había visto a su madre moverse tan rápido, e increíblemente atrapo a Phoebe en los brazos y la obligo a volver.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Miles, Stella, y algunos de los inquilinos empezaron a salir de la casa.

-AAaaahhh- Helga se quejo más en los brazos de su padre.

-¡llamen a una ambulancia!- pide Bob.

-¿y Arnold?- pregunta Hanna.

-en... en la florería con.. Gerald- alcanza a decir Helga, Hanna, sin permiso de sus padres se va corriendo a la florería en busca de su hermano mayor.

En la florería: había una discusión parecida

-¡Helga no abortara! ¿Qué te has creído? ¡Nosotros queremos a nuestro bebe! –exclama Arnold,

-¿y qué hay de la univers…?-

-¡no me importa! Tratare de terminar este año y vere si sigo después, pero no te metas en mi relación con mi futuro esposa, te conozco Gerald, no tratas de convencerme a mí, tratas de convencerte a ti, es una lastima la decisión que tomaste, y que no…-.

-¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! –escucha la voz de su hermana, quien se acerca apresuradamente y con una expresión casi de angustia.

-¿Hanna? ¿Qué pasa?-.

La niña llega, toma un poco de aire antes hablar- Arnold, algo le pasa a Helga, pidieron una ambulancia, esa amiga suya Phoebe le hizo algo-.

-¿Qué? ¡Mientes! ¡Phoebe nunca le haría nada a Helga!- se exalta Gerald.

-¡no miento! ¡Sé estaba peleando con Helga! ¡Oímos sus gritos dentro de la casa! ¡los padres de Helga llegaron y parece que la mandaran a la cárcel!-ahora se exalta Hanna, las nervios y la presión, no entiende todo lo que pasa. Antes de que Gerald le responda, Arnold toma de la mano a su hermanita y la pone a correr otra vez de regreso a la casa de huéspedes. Con Gerald detrás.

Apenas llegaron a la esquina vieron una ambulancia y un auto marchándose-¡Helga!- exclamo, llamando la atención de su madre que está en la puerta viendo.

-Arnold, espera aquí, tu padre ya fue por el auto, vete adentro Hanna, toma un chocolate caliente- ordena Stella antes de que Miles llegue.

-¿y Phoebe?- pregunta Gerald.

-los Patakis se la llevaron con ella al hospital, solo dijeron que fue su culpa- resumió Stella poniéndose tensa mientras se sube al auto y apresurando a los jóvenes a subir.


	8. Chapter 8

En el hospital: -señor, tengo que llamarle la atención, no puede retener a la seño…- dice un enfermero al señor Pataki que no permite que Phoebe irse.

-¡esto es un asunto personal! ¡no se meta!- exclama Bob, Arnold, sus padres y Gerald llegan al pasillo, Phoebe mantiene sus cabeza entre sus manos, con lagrimas escapando, Gerald solo se queda mirando.

-ya lo hice, Bob- aprece Miriam, su frase provoca un temblor en Phoebe.

-¿hicieron que?- pregunta Stella con un dejo agresivo.

-llamamos a los padres de esta chica y lo de este pelos necios- respondió Bob igual de agresivo, señalando a Gerald.

-¡¿Qué?- es lo único que pudo exclamar Gerald.

Miles se acerca molesto- no puede hacer eso, esto es asunto de ellos-.

-pues ahora es nuestro asunto, Miriam y yo escuchamos todo, ese abandono a esta, y decidió desquitarse con helga, y ahora mi hija puede perder a mi nieto- Habla Bob sin importarle ser grosero.

-cielos… ¿Dónde esta Helga?- pregunta Arnold sin importarle el tema.

-están estabilizándola- responde Miriam que no sabía dónde poner la mirada.

-¿es grave?- pregunta otra vez Arnold.

-no lo sabemos- dice Miriam, metiendo sus manos en su saco.

-¿esto es una venganza, Pataki?- Stella se enfrente a Bob, quien ni dio paso atrás.

-pues sí-dice sin descaro.

-¿Qué eso no viene después?- se pregunta miles, Stella decide no seguir, podrían sacarlos si se ponían discutir en el pasillo del hospital.

Unos minutos después, llego el doctor- ¿parientes de la señorita Helga Pataki?- pregunta.

-¡Somos los padres!- Exclama Bob.

-¡y yo su prometido!- exclama Arnold.

-todavia no están casados- replica bob al rubio. Pero antes de Arnold respondiera se da cuenta que Phoebe trata de levantarse del banco, el con la mirada le ordena sentarse, ya está muy asustada como para contradecirlo y vuelve a su asiento. –esta bien, esta bien, entra tu, nosotros esperaremos a los padres de estos perdedores – responde Bob sorprendiendo a todos, Arnold no espera y va con su prometida.

-todo está bien, no es un embarazo avanzado, pero pudo ser fatal, parece una chica estresada, les aconsejo que la ayuden mantenerse tranquila en los 9 meses que vienen… pero no la ahogen- recomienda el Doctor antes de retirarse.

-¡perfecto! Mi nieto esta a salvo, ahora hay que esperar a los padres…-

-¡Gerald!- el mencionado da un salto de susto antes de voltear a ver a sus padres. -¿es cierto que embarazaste a tu novia?- pregunta el señor Johanseen muy molesto, pero no recibió respuesta porque es empujado por el señor Heyerdahl, se veía mas molesto que el padre de Gerald, quien por alguna razón como instinto se interpone en el camino de Phoebe y su padre, asustando a sus propios padres. -¡o… oiga!-.

-¡quitate Chiquillo, mira que arruinar a mi hija con estas estupideces! ¡con su brillante futuro..!- pero ahora ni el padre de Phoebe termina su frase, Porque ahora es Rhonda la que llega como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se para frente a todos y sin tiempo - ¡oigan! ¡yo tuve la culpa! ¿recuerdan? ¡mi fiesta con bebidas alcohólicas! ¡esto no habría pasado si ellos estuvieran en sus 5 sentidos! ¡o sea no lo hicieron a propósito ni siquiera para molestarlos! ¿okey?- solto todo de una vez, los padres y la joven pareja presente solo se quedaron de piedra asimilando lo que dijo la niña rica.

-¡señorita! Le voy a pedir que saque su motocicleta de la recepción o le dire a seguridad- amenaza una enfermera que la alcanza.

Rhonda observa su obra, incluso recuerda que está enfrente de adultos-¿uh? Ok, ya me voy ¡chao!-.

-eso fue raro- menciona Miles antes de volver a ver a la pareja.

El señor Heyerdahl se recupera de la impresión- ejem... pues esa chica tiene razón, debo reconocerlo, *sigh* de acuerdo, se dejaron llevar por el alcohol, no fue su intención, pero ¿Cómo resolveremos esto?- pregunta.

-pues yo pensaba….- iba a decir el señor Johanseen.

-¡¿Resolver?- exclama la señora Heyerdahl, sorprendiendo a todos- ¿Por qué hablas como si fuera un feo problema?-

-pe… pero querida-

-viniste aquí con la acitud de que Phoebe se porto como la peor hija del mundo, cuando siempre hizo todo lo posible para complacernos desde el dia que nació-

-pu… pues…-

-no puedo creerlo de ti, Phoebe siempre ha sido una hija ejemplar, siempre complaciéndonos con sus buenas calificaciones y alta moral, ¿no le decíamos que cuando tuviera hijos, ellos estarían orgullosos de ella como lo estamos nosotros?- la madre de Phoebe no se detiene, sus ojos tenían fuego.

-esa eso si es una actitud hipócrita- comenta la madre de Geral mirando de la misma manera al señor H, incluso a su esposo que se sintió pequeño.

-si… si lo... recuerdo-

-te sugiero que pongas tus ideas en orden, señor, mi hija necesita descanso en su estado… - dice la señora levantando a Phoebe del asiento delicadamente- y por cierto, olvida la estúpida universidad, Phoebe no necesita ir estudiar, a ella deberían estudiarla por ser tan maravillosa.- termina la señora H. saliendo.

Todos se quedan sin habla ante la escena, el padre de Phoebe se ve más pequeño, en su mirada se veía que trataba de procesar todo lo que esposa le echo en cara, podían ver que llego a la conclusión de que era una horrible persona, y se sentó en donde antes estaba sentada Phoebe.

-¿Gerald?- pregunta su madre, pero Gerald finalmente se sincera.

-Abandone de Phoebe cuando supe que estaba embarazada, mamá, me asuste mucho, estaba tan entusiasmado con la universidad y el basquetbol, que algún promotor me viera y que me ofreciera un puesto importante... y eso- dice Gerald sentándose a un lado del señor Heyerdahl, quien lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Gerald me sorprendes, no te ha mostrado la vida, que no puede planearla, está llena de sorpresas, de hecho creo que tu padre y yo debemos decirte algo- dice la señora Johanseen, su esposo se pone algo nervioso.

-¿sobre qué?- pregunta el amigo de Arnold levantando la vista, incluso el señor sentado junto a él se puso atento.

-sobre cómo empezó nuestra familia- responde su madre

-¿uh?-

-creo que nosotros sobramos aquí- dice Stella mientras ella y Miles jalan a los Pataki fuera del pasillo.

-pe… pe… pero- Bob intenta decir algo, pero todo lo sucedido lo dejo con la mente en blanco.

-vaya Pataki, las cosas salieron muy bien, fue un gran plan- dice Stella con un tono de burla.

-y hablando de planes, ¿Qué hacían ustedes fuera de nuestra casa?- pregunta Miles.

-¡ah! Íbamos a…- Miriam la toma de sorpresa.

Pero Bob interrumpe- ¡ibamos a… felicitarlos!- responde Bob con falsa alegría y sin convencer a los padres de Arnold, era obvio; de seguro iban a reclamar sobre el embarazo de Helga y a pelear, pero perdieron las ganas.


	9. Chapter 9

La boda se atraso un mes, Rhonda se encargo de que todos lo supieran, Helga volvió con su prometido a la casa de huéspedes, Miriam y Bob aceptaron la situación con nuevos ojos.

Casi no supieron mucho de Gerald y Phoebe, pero Rhonda que los visitaba con frecuencia para saber detalles de cómo arreglar la boda y la fiesta de celebración, por medio de sus chismes supieron que Gerald se acercaba poco a poco Phoebe y tenían una leve relación de amigos.

-bueno el se lo busco, ella no iba correr a sus brazos después de la manera en que la boto- comenta Helga después de escuchar el chisme del día.

-odio reconocer que tienes razón, Helga, pobre Gerald, pero se lo merece- opina Arnold antes de que Rhonda lo presione a elegir servilletas azules o rosas.

9 meses después: en el hospital.

-¡aja! ¡un nieto! ¡finalmente un hombre!- exclama Bob Pataki alzando al varoncito en sus brazos.

-¿y mis hijas qué? ¿están pintadas?- replica Helga ante la falta de atención del resto de los nietos, Helga tuvo trillizos, un varon y dos niñas, el niño y una niña tienen la cabeza de balón de su padre y la otra niña se parece a su madre de bebe.

-dejalo Helga- pide Arnold. Mientras ve como sus suegros, padres y hermana conocían a las nuevas integrantes.

-¿podemos pasar?- pregunta una chica de cabello negro y lentes acompañada de un chico negro, Phoebe presentaba un embarazo avanzado, la ven como si fuera explotar en cualquier momento.

-pasa Phoebe, te vez bien- invita Helga muy contenta.

-mira qué pequeña es- señala en forma de burla, los demás lo miran con cara de reproche, que no le importa.

-por lo menos será una- responde Phoebe muy satisfecha, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Bob.

9 años después.

-¡vamos se mi equipo!- pide una pequeña negrita con anteojos.

-pero eres niña- un niño con cabeza de balón trata de huir de la negrita.

-¡ya dile que si! O no vamos a jugar- se queja una niña de cabeza de balón y junto a ella una niña igualita a su madre pero con pelo marron.

-dile que si a tu novia, Phil- dice la pequeña Stella divertida.

-¡que Annie no es mi novia!- exclama Phil con la cara colorada, Annie también se sonrojo mientras se rie.

-¿tu que opinas Phoebe? ¿crees que al gun dia seamos consuegras?- pregunta Helga a su Amiga mientras sacan el pan para las hamburguesas.

-¿tú qué crees? Me encantaría- responde Phoebe.

-¡oigan estas hamburguesas no se hacen solas! ¡ya traigan el pan! – se queja Bob decidido a lucirse con comida "de lujo".

-ya vamos Bob- replica Helga.

-oye Gerald, ¿será posible que tu hija atrape a Phil algún dia?- pregunta Arnold a Gerald, quienes tienen la pelota para jugar, pero Annie insiste que Phil sea de su equipo que lo sigue por todo el parque. Es el día familiar en el parque, Phoebe y Helga descansan de su pequeña escuela de arte y educación avanzada que abrieron, mientras que Arnold y Gerald aunque tiene trabajos profesionales(representante y jugador profesional), preferirían pasar más tiempo en casa, así que atesoran mucho estos momentos.

fin


End file.
